Cari-Dee
Cari-Dee is a professional wrestler. She currently works for TWOStars making her debut in May 2009. Profile Cari-Dee grew up in a family of wrestlers - her mother and father were both wrestlers (that's how they met) and her grandfather was involved in wrestling too. She was never interested in becoming a wrestler herself, but fell into it after following her parents to training sessions from an early age. Cari still doesn't really enjoy wrestling, but accepts that her ability should be used “to help people when they're angry” and loves to make sure every crowd she performs in front of are having fun. A loving, affectionate and somewhat irritating girl, Cari-Dee sees the good in everyone, no matter how nasty or cruel they can sometimes be to her. Cari-Dee's ring attire, like her spirit is pink; very pink. Whether trousers or a short frilly skirt, you're talking a pink that screams out "PINK" to anyone who claps eyes on her. Cari wears a vest top, regardless of what she's wearing on her bottom half. Matching pink wrestling boots complete the bubble gum ensemble. Her long blonde hair is usually worn up in a plain pony tail, with her hair decorated with clips or a headband. Out of the ring, Cari-Dee will wear black jeans, black trainers with pink flowers and a variety of funny and cute slogan t-shirts. Her hair will usually be down but peppered with bows, frills or clips. Her fairy necklace will be worn at all times (out of the ring). TWOStars Since entering TWOStars in May 2009, Cari-Dee has become a firm fan-favourite. The crowds in arenas all over the world have warmed to her in a short period of time. Some of the wrestlers backstage have taken an instant dislike to her, but she doesn't seem to have a care in the world either way. The first person to really take a dislike to Cari was Portia, the long-term associate of "The Phoenix" Jason Bell. The Canadian is on a mission to make women's wrestling respectable in the US and sees the bubblegum persona of Cari-Dee as the embodiment of everything that is wrong with female wrestlers. Angel seems to have an issue with her fellow Welshwoman, but no indication has been given as to why that would be... other than the redhead's outlook on all things not to do with her. All is not a negative cloud for the former Miss Wales; fellow newcomer to the company, Belinda Rose, has become her BFF and the two seem inseparable backstage at XTV tapings. The pretty blonde has also developed a close friendship with Randy Roko, with Cari and Roko having their own cutesy nicknames for each other (Gummi-Bear and Coco Roks, respectively). Randy and Cari Much to the delight of the fans, the friendship between Cari-Dee and Randy Roko slowly but surely developed into much more. A few stolen glances culminated in a mistletoe kiss at Christmas 2009. When the wrestlers returned to action after the brief New Year hiatus, Roko finally asked Cari-Dee to be his girlfriend. It hasn't been all smooth sailing for the pair - with Cari-Dee being a sweet and easily used source of grief for Roko,wrestlers have attacked her to 'get at' Randy. In Wrestling Entrance Music *'Up Here - Powder' vOioHLjUg60 Entrance Cari-Dee appears on the stage as the female vocalist of Powder begins to sing the lyrics to the funky pop tune. Walking out waving both arms in the air, “The Bangor Beauty” skips across to one side of the stage to acknowledge the fans before doing the same for those on the other side. When the main beat of the track kicks in, Cari-Dee makes her way down towards the ring, slapping the hand of every single fan on the left side of the aisle... and keeps slapping hands with every fan she can reach all the way around the ring until she goes back up the aisle, slapping hands with the fans on the right hand side. (This will annoy any heel opponents who are already in the ring). Cari will also hug as many fans as will let her. Once she has slapped the last fan, she stands in the middle of the aisle and, when the chorus kicks in again, charges towards the ring and slides into it under the bottom rope. Once in the ring, Cari will walk around the ring blowing kisses to all four sides of the ring. At this point, the music will fade and she will go to a corner to wait for the bell. For PPV matches, Cari-Dee will sometimes shake up her entrance. Whether it's blowing glitter over everyone, giving out gifts or taking photos, writers are free to have fun with her entrance. Nicknames CD (which she thinks is hilarous whenever she is around Draven Cage due to him being known as DC) The Bangor Beauty The Blonde Beauty The Bubblegum Princess Titles Held TWOStars Women's World Championship (x3) =Moveset= Finishers *'Carisel (Sliced Bread #2)' *'Fisherman's Standing Guillotine Choke' (Innovated) Signatures moves *'Camel clutch' *'Springboard bulldog' *'Springboard DDT' *'Side Russian leg sweep' *'Superkick' *'Springboard clothesline' (CM Punk style) *'Springboard seated senton' (can be into a pin) *'Cari-Me-Home' (Suicide Solution) - If used from the top rope/elevated surface, this is a finisher Basic Moves Armbar Single Leg Boston Crab Clothesline Punches Arm drag Enzuigiri Swinging neck breaker Legsweep Knife-edge chop Vertical suplex Dropkick Scoop slam Stomp Leaping Knee Drop Elbow Drop Inverted Atomic Drop Signature Spots Asking the fans, the referee, the announcers and/or her opponents if they're having a good time. Clapping her hands and jumping up and down with excitement when she wins a match. A sequence where she lands the atomic drop, runs off the ropes, hits a clothesline that drops the opponent to the mat, rebounds off the perpendicular ropes and finishes with the leaping knee drop. Taunts Pulling tongues at opponent and occasionally the ref. Waves and shouts hello to crowd at random points during match, asking if they're having a good time. Trivia There is some history between Cari and Angel, which Angel apparently doesn't want to talk about. Cari-Dee loves anything pink, fluffy and sweet. She has a crush on Todd Grisham. Cari calls Charles Robinson “Christopher Robin” and gives him a cupcake whenever he is out as a ref. She idolised Dorothy Hamill when growing up and wanted to be an ice skater. Category:Titles Held